Des retrouvailles hautes en couleurs
by M.Marion
Summary: Carlie et sa mère Bella déménagent à Forks. Là bas Carlie découvrira son père et Bella reverra des personnes qu'elle aurait préféré ne plus revoir. Couples habituels et histoire vampirique (Modification des premiers chapitres & ajout)
1. Chapitre 1 Ré-édité

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Ce chapitre est une ré-édition, il est corrigé, amélioré, bref, normalement meilleur.**

**Bien évidemment, tout les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

* * *

Le jour venait de se lever dans ma petite chambre, le soleil perçait à travers les volets. Je me levais alors de mon petit lit, enfin, plutôt de mon matelas et allais ouvrir les volets. Nous y étions, le grand départ. J'allais rapidement me doucher puis rangeais mes dernières affaires. Je jetais un dernier regard vers ma chambre d'enfant, toujours rose. J'ai voulu la redécorer mais ma mère m'a annoncé à ce moment que nous allions déménager. J'avais alors été excitée comme une puce et n'avais plus qu'une hâte, partir.

Je descendis les escaliers, portant mon dernier carton puis j'allais le mettre dans la voiture, j'embrassais au passage ma mère.

- Coucou mamounette !

- Bonjour mon ange, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda ma mère.

- Je l'observais avec un grand sourire puis hochais la tête.

- Ouep, je suis super pressée !

Ma mère eut un petit rire, ce rire que j'aimais tant. Elle me regardait avec ses beaux yeux dorés, en train de manger quelques gâteaux en guise de petit déjeuner alors qu'elle rangeait les derniers cartons dans le camion de déménagement. Elle avait encore une fois attaché ses longs cheveux bruns ce qui laissait voir son visage fin et pâle. J'avais hérité de sa petite taille et de son corps svelte, en revanche pour le reste, elle disait tout le temps que je ressemblais à mon père. Mes cheveux légèrement roux, impossibles à coiffer et mon visage. Je savais que parfois lorsqu'elle me regardait elle pensait à lui, j'étais son «portrait craché».

Après quelques minutes, tout était prêt, ma mère n'attendait plus que moi. Nous nous installâmes alors dans la voiture pendant que ma mère donnait les dernières indications aux déménageurs. Elle arriva quelques secondes plus tard et s'installa derrière le volant.

- Prête ?

- Oh oui maman, répondis-je.

- Alors direction Forks !

Le voyage fût long, il faut dire que nous devions traverser trois Etats afin d'arriver dans le pluvieux Etat de Washington. Je m'endormis alors que nous arrivions dans le Wioming à la tombée de la nuit. Ma mère, qui ne fatiguait pas, continuait de conduire et lorsque l'aube arriva nous étions déjà dans l'Idaho, mais le plus long restait à venir. Nous nous arrêtâmes sur une aire de repos afin que je puisse manger et me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Après trente minutes nous repartîmes, l'ambiance en voiture était festive, nous étions toutes les deux excitées de changer d'air, alors nous chantions toutes les chansons qui passaient à la radio. Une nouvelle fois, je m'endormis quand la nuit tomba.

Je grognais alors que quelqu'un me secouait doucement.

- Carlie réveille toi..

- Non..

Je soufflais et me retournais dans mon siège, ma mère eut un petit rire. J'ouvrais alors lentement les yeux pour qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière. Mais il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, j'observais le paysage par la vitre et ne vit que du vert. Mon dieu, où étions nous ! Le ciel était gris et le reste du paysage était vert. Je me tournais vers ma mère et la regardais.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demandais-je.

- A Forks, me dit ma mère avec un grand sourire.

Je tournais une nouvelle fois la tête vers la vitre et observais dehors. Bon, le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous, mais au moins notre nature ne serait pas révélée. Je sortis de la voiture quelques secondes après ma mère et c'est là que je découvris la maison. Elle était magnifique, une grande bâtisse en pierres blanches avec de grandes baies vitrées. J'en restais bouche bée, c'était notre nouvelle maison et elle était magnifique. Je me tournais vers ma mère et lui fis un grand sourire.

- Elle est incroyable !

- Oh ça oui, me répondit-elle.

J'hésitais à entrer ne voulant pas salir ce si bel endroit, mais je le fis finalement. J'observais la décoration qui avait été faite avec bon goût, elle était différente de notre précédente maison mais elle n'en était pas moins superbe. En entrant on découvrait sur la gauche une cuisine moderne aux tons rouges et blancs, ouverte sur un gigantesque salon / salle à manger. Une immense table en chêne trônait au centre de la pièce. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur le bois avant de monter les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Une première porte s'ouvrait sur une chambre aux tons beiges, attenante à celle-ci, une salle de bain ultra moderne, c'était sans aucun doute la chambre de ma mère, elle lui correspondait. J'ouvris alors une autre porte et découvris une chambre lumineuse, elle était blanche avec quelques touches de rose pâle. Elle était parfaite, j'entrais alors dans la pièce et allais dans la salle de bain qui était à côté. Il y avait une grande baignoire, ah ça allait être le paradis. Je ne sais pas trop comment c'était possible mais nos cartons étaient déjà là, je déballais mes affaires et les installais. Après plusieurs minutes j'eus terminé, je me mis donc à la recherche de ma mère. Je la trouvais en bas et l'aidais à finir d'installer.

Nous étions samedi et il était maintenant 19 heures, je commençais à avoir faim après tout ce sport que j'avais fait, j'allais donc me cuisiner des pâtes aux pesto que je mangeais aux côtés de ma mère, assise sur le canapé. Elle fit une grimace en sentant l'odeur de mon repas ce qui me fit rire.

- Je vais sortir pour te laisser chasser un peu ce soir, lui dis-je.

- D'accord ma puce, tu fais attention à toi..

- Comme d'hab' maman, toi aussi.

Je lui fis un énorme bisous puis lavais mon assiette et remontais dans ma chambre. Je me changeais et mis une tenue plus chaude puisqu'il faisait presque nuit. J'enfilais alors un pull et un jean, pris mon téléphone et sortis de la maison. Je suivis le chemin que nous avions emprunté un peu plus tôt et observais les quelques panneaux qui se trouvaient au bord de la route. Je suivis celui qui indiquait «La Push» et j'arrivais après plusieurs minutes sur une plage où il n'y avait personne. Je retirais mes chaussures et me baladais au bord de l'eau, celle-ci venant chatouiller mes orteils.

Je m'asseyais sur le sable, face à la mer et regardais les vagues aller et venir lentement. Plus tard j'entendis des bruits de pas et des rires derrière moi, je me retournais et aperçu une bande de mecs un peu plus loin. Pas vraiment rassurée je me levais et frottais légèrement mes fesses afin de retirer le sable. Ils s'approchaient assez rapidement mais je ne pouvais pas retourner vers la maison sans passer à leurs côtés. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeais vers le chemin que j'avais emprunté un peu plus tôt. Tout les regards se braquèrent vers moi et j'étais affreusement gênée. Je baissais les yeux mais j'entendis une voix :

- Bonsoir mademoiselle.

Je relevais alors la tête, effrayée, certes avec ma force surhumaine j'aurais pu leur faire mal mais je n'aimais pas vraiment utiliser ma force. J'avalais ma salive puis répondis :

- Bonsoir...

J'aperçus un sourire sur le visage de l'homme qui m'avait parlé, toutefois ce sourire se figea quand il vit la couleur de mes yeux. Il savait.. il savait pour les vampires, mais plus encore, il savait pour les vampires végétariens. J'étais tellement choquée que je ne remarquais pas qu'un des hommes s'était mis à trembler. Je me reculais légèrement.

- Je m'appelle Carlie, Carlie Swan, repris-je.

- Swan ? Dit un des hommes présent, le plus vieux.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils en le regardant mais il continua.

- Comme Bella Swan ?

- Euh.. Oui..

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Oui bien sur.

- Elle est toujours... Non peut importe.. Je suis Jacob Black.

- Enchantée..

Deux des hommes entourèrent celui qui tremblait et le tinrent par les bras. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait alors je les regardais.

- Ne fais pas attention à Jared, il est... impulsif.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix ferme, qui n'impliquait pas de réponse de ma part, je hochais simplement la tête. Je sortis de ma stupeur quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonner, je le pris puis m'éloignais un peu. Je décrochais :

- Allo maman

- Carlie mais où est-ce que tu es, ça fait deux heures que tu es partie maintenant. Je suis rentrée et il n'y avait personne.

- Maman calme toi, je suis à la Push.. Avec un certain.. Jacob..

- Jacob ? Jacob Black ? S'exclama ma mère

- Hum.. Oui..

- Dis lui que j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et je restais les bras ballants. D'accord.. Ils doivent se connaître tout les deux. Je me dirigeais de nouveau vers la troupe et regardais Jacob.

- Hum.. Bella.. Enfin ma mère arrive..

- Ta mère ? Dit il en me regardant avec de gros yeux.

- Euh.. Oui.. Dis-je hésitante.

Et ma mère arriva deux minutes plus tard, elle avait dû courir, à une vitesse plus qu'humaine. Elle s'approcha de Jacob et je n'eus le temps de rien faire que deux gros loups étaient devant moi. Un noir et l'autre légèrement roux. Le noir voulait m'attaquer alors que le roux était devant moi, comme pour me protéger. Je me reculais, n'ayant jamais rien vu de tel, les deux bêtes commencèrent à se battre.

- Jared ! Seth ! Arrêtez ! Hurla Jacob d'une voix sans appel.

Les loups continuèrent quelques secondes puis s'arrêtèrent, le museau baissé. Jacob les fixait et semblait leur parler. Ma mère s'approcha de toi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien.. Mais..

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard..

Jacob nous interrompit.

- Venez chez moi.

Ma mère le regarda puis hocha la tête.

- On te suit.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvâmes dans une des maisons de la Push avec la troupe de mecs, deux autres nous rejoignirent peu après, je supposais que c'étaient les deux loups de toute à l'heure. Un des deux sortait du lot, il était brun, comme les autres mais ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés et ses yeux marrons brillaient d'un éclat qui les rendait magnifiques. Il me regarda avec un sourire désolé, absolument craquant, c'était celui qui s'était posté devant moi, sans aucun doute. L'autre, Jared, se mit devant moi et me présenta ses excuses que j'acceptais sans trop de difficultés.

- Excuse le, il n'aime pas beaucoup les vampires.. Dit Jacob d'un ton plus léger que précédemment.

- Sans problème, je peux comprendre ça. Mais.. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- Eh bien.. Notre famille, les Quileutes, descendent des loups et dès que des vampires comme vous s'approchent de la réserve, ils se transforment. Puis ils peuvent ensuite le faire quand ils le souhaitent. C'est un bon résumé..

- Ouah..

J'en restais bouche bée. C'était génial ! Je tournais mon regard vers Seth alors que ma mère parlait avec Jacob. Il était vraiment craquant et je restais perdue dans son regard jusqu'à ce que ma mère se lève.

- Il est temps de rentrer Carlie.

Je soupirais mais me levais tout de même, je fis un signe d'au revoir à tout le monde. Seths et Jacob nous raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte, là, je déposais un baiser sur la joue de Seth puis partis en souriant.

Je passais mon dimanche à regarder de vieux films avec ma mère, blotties l'une contre l'autre dans le canapé. C'était tranquille, mais le lendemain s'annonçait plus compliqué. Nous allions devoir aller au lycée.

Alors que je dormais tranquillement dans mon lit, la musique de mon réveil retentit. Je grognais alors que j'étais si bien sous la couette, rêvant de Seth. Je soupirais puis me levais, je pris une bonne douche afin de me réveiller puis m'habillais avant d'aller rejoindre ma mère dans le salon. J'embrassais sa joue.

- Coucou maman !

- Coucou mon coeur, bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé, répondis-je en souriant.

Elle me servit mon petit déjeuner puis nous partîmes en direction du lycée. Toute la journée j'allais devoir passer pour sa petite soeur, nous avions mis au point notre histoire tout le weekend. Nos parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et elle devait s'occuper de moi, seule. Dire que j'étais anxieuse en voiture était un euphémisme, j'étais morte de trouille, j'avais déjà fais ça une fois et je n'avais pas pu tenir longtemps. Mais maintenant je pouvais le faire. Nous étions arrivées et maintenant nous allions devoir affronter le regard des autres. Je tentais de me donner du courage puis sortis de la voiture. Tout les regards se braquèrent sur nous mais je ne disais rien et me contentais d'avancer, en silence, me rapprochant de ma mère.. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le secrétariat sous les murmures des élèves, certains garçons disaient que nous étions «bonnes» et les filles nous jalousaient.

Heureusement pour nous, nous arrivâmes rapidement dans le petit bureau de la secrétaire, elle nous donna d'un air ravie tout ce dont nous aurions besoin. Bella et moi sortîmes du bureau et nous nous séparâmes afin de rejoindre nos classes respectives. Je regardais mon plan tout en marchant pour rejoindre ma salle. Mais je fus projetée contre un bloc de pierres et me retrouvais au sol. Je faillis lacher un gémissement de douleur mais je me relevais, en colère. Je me retrouvais face à un immense gars, super musclé, brun, qui tenait la main à une blonde qui aurait pu être mannequin.

- Tu pourrais faire attention où tu vas, criais-je.

- Je te ferrais remarquer que c'est toi qui m'a foncé dedans, répliqua-t-il.

Je soufflais et ramassais mes papiers puis j'observais les personnes qui l'accompagnaient, il y avait un grand blond qui avait l'air de souffrir, accompagné d'une petite brune aux airs de lutin et un rouquin qui me regardait étrangement. La seule chose que je remarquais était leurs yeux. Ils étaient dorés.. Comme les miens et ceux de maman.. Impossible, il y avait d'autre vampire ici. Les yeux du roux s'ouvrirent en grands alors qu'il me regardait et il se raidit. Je ne fis pas attention à eux et partis rapidement, je marchais d'un pas sûr vers ma salle de classe et je réussis, je ne sais comment, à être à l'heure.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, comme toujours. **


	2. Chapitre 2 Ré-édité

**Bonjour, voici la ré-édition du chapitre 2. Je vous laisse le lire tranquillement. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'étais installée seule au fond de la classe, tentant de suivre ce cours de maths. Moi qui détestais ça, c'était encore pire avec le prof qui enseignait cette matière. Il était vieux, parlait d'une voix monotone et était vraiment lent. J'aurais pu crier de joie quand la sonnerie a retentit. J'ai rapidement rangé mes affaires et je suis sortie de la salle. Je me dirigeais vers mon casier et essayais de l'ouvrir, mais même avec le code pas moyen. Je soupirais quand un mec s'approcha de moi, il me fit un sourire puis frappa sur la porte de mon casier qui s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter.

- Euh.. Ouah.. Merci, dis-je très gênée.

- Mais de rien, j'avais ce casier l'année dernière, et il est un peu capricieux, répondis le mec en riant.

- Ah d'accord, je suis Carlie, je suis.. nouvelle

- Enchanté Carlie, moi c'est Alex. Ton prénom est très original.

- Oh oui, ma mère aime bien ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, répondis-je en souriant.

J'observais Alex, il était grand, légèrement musclé, blond, assez mignon. Mais surement pas autant que Seth.. Ah, il me tardait de le revoir. Alex me tira de mes pensées.

- Tu as quel cours après ? Demanda-t-il.

Je jetais un regard à mon emploi du temps puis relevais le regard vers lui.

- Histoire et toi ?

- Moi aussi, je t'accompagne ?

- Oui merci beaucoup, en plus je ne me perdrais pas comme ça.

Je souriais puis suivis Alex, après tout, je pouvais me faire des amis ici, je n'allais pas pouvoir rester avec ma mère tout les soirs. Nous parlâmes pendant le trajet et aussi pendant le cours puisque la prof nous avait placé l'un à côté de l'autre. Lorsque midi arriva nous sortîmes de cours et Alex me demanda si je voulais manger avec lui ce midi, je dus décliner son invitation puisque je devais rejoindre ma mère. J'allais à mon casier poser mes affaires puis je la rejoignis à la cantine après avoir pris un repas.

- M.. Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je.

- Rien Carlie ne t'inquiètes pas, me dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Je gardais le silence mais la regardais tout de même inquiète. Après quelques minutes de silence je tournais la tête vers la porte de la cantine et là j'aperçus le grand brun, super baraqué qui m'avait foncé dessus ce matin, enfin, j'étais plutôt rentrée dedans mais peu importe. Il était avec les autres membres de.. sa famille je suppose. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers eux, et le rouquin était encore en train de m'observer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bon sang ! Je me tournais vers Bella mais elle avait disparu, je me retournais pour voir où elle était mais pas moyen. Elle n'était déjà plus là. Je soupirais puis me levais, je jetais le contenu de mon plateau à la poubelle et sortis. Je rejoignis le parking et découvris ma mère assise sur le capot de la voiture. J'allais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je inquiète.

- Rien ma puce, je vais bien.

- Je ne te crois pas, qui sont-_ils_ ?

- Je..

La sonnerie la coupa elle me fit alors un bisous puis elle se leva.

- Il est temps d'aller en cours.

Je n'eus le temps de rien dire qu'elle était déjà partie vers sa salle de cours. Je récupérais rapidement mes affaires puis allais vers ma salle de classe. J'avais anglais approfondi et je me retrouvais avec la petite brune qui ressemblait à un lutin. Le prof me plaça au premier rang et pour me changer les idées je participais toute l'heure. La cloche sonna la fin des cours alors je sortis pour aller sur le parking et je montais directement dans notre petite Volvo. Ma mère démarra en trombe et nous partîmes rapidement, le trajet même s'il était rapide, ce fit dans un silence des plus pesant. Je regardais le paysage par la fenêtre, ne disant rien.

A peine arrivée, je sortis de voiture et montais dans ma chambre afin de laisser ma mère tranquille. Je m'installais à mon bureau et tentais de me plonger dans mes devoirs, je ne réussis pas. Je pensais à ce groupe de vampires. Qu'avaient-ils de si particuliers pour que ma mère les évitent. Après tout c'est elle qui avait voulu revenir ici, elle savait surement qu'il y avait d'autres vampires. Elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment parler de sa vie avant qu'elle m'ait eu. Je ne savais pas qui était mon père, ni pourquoi ils n'étaient plus ensemble, ni pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le voir. En fait.. Je ne savais rien hormis que ma mère avait beaucoup souffert puisqu'elle n'en parlait jamais. Je regardais l'heure et vis qu'il était déjà près de 18 heures. Je me mis alors à faire mes devoirs, passant un temps fou sur mes exercices de maths.

Aux alentours de 18h30 ma mère vint frapper à ma porte et entra.

- Carlie, Jacob vient de m'appeler, il a demandé si nous voulions venir à la Push, ils font un feu de camp.

Aussitôt mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine, je pensais immédiatement à Seth. Je hochais alors la tête, me trouvant plus en forme que précédemment.

- Oui bien sur, enfin si tu veux y aller.

Je la regardais, de nouveau inquiète pour elle, mais son visage s'illumina et elle me fit un sourire.

- Bien sur qu'on y va, alors prépare toi, on part à 19 heure, me dit-elle.

- Ok maman !

Je lui fis un bisous et la poussais hors de ma chambre. J'allais prendre une douche rapide puis m'habillais chaudement. Je descendis et cherchais ma mère.

- Maman ! Je suis prête !

- On y va alors, on court.

Je hochais la tête et sortis de la maison. Nous courûmes jusqu'à la Push et en moins de 5 minutes nous y étions. Je savais que ma mère adorait ça, elle se sentait libre et elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage sur laquelle il y avait un énorme feu de camp. Ça allait être une soirée géniale, je dis bonjour à tout le monde et Jared s'excusa une nouvelle fois mais je lui pardonnais. Puis j'embrassais délicatement la joue de Seth avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Ma mère quant à elle partit s'installer à côté de Jacob. Jared s'installa à mes côtés et je commençais à discuter avec les deux garçons quand ils m'attrapèrent, l'un prenant mes mains, l'autre mes pieds. Ils me tinrent comme ça, courant vers l'eau.

- Aaaaah ! Lachez moi ! Non ! Non ! Ramenez moi vers le sable ! Hurlais-je.

- Oh tu veux qu'on te lâche vraiment, dit Jared en riant.

Et là ils me lâchèrent tout les deux dans l'eau, qui était glacée. Je criais et me relevais, je leur jetais mon regard le plus noir. Ils se mirent tout les deux à courir vers le sable, mais j'étais plus rapide qu'eux quand je le voulais. Alors je les rattrapais aisément, je sautais sur le dos de Seth qui sous ma force s'étala par terre. Je riais mais il se retourna et attrapa mes mains, je ne pouvais pas bouger, en plus de ça, ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens. J'arrêtais de rire, restant ainsi perdu dans son regard, nos visages se rapprochaient doucement, tout comme nos lèvres. Quand elles se frôlèrent la grosse voix de Jared résonna :

- Bon alors, vous faites quoi ? Je vous attends là !

Je me relevais doucement alors que Seth faisait de même, il me porta comme un sac à patates sur son épaule alors que je me débattais, tapant doucement son dos.

- Seth lâche moi !

- Oh mais va y, continue des petites caresses, répondit-il en riant.

Je vis le regard amusé de Jared quand Seth arriva dans son champ de vision. Il me regarda puis lança : - Alors le moustique !

Je lui tirais la langue. Il pouffa puis Seth me posa gentillement sur le tronc d'arbre sur lequel nous étions. Je le remerciais puis écoutais les deux amis qui se racontaient des blagues, je riais doucement sous les bêtises qu'ils pouvaient dire. Mais je frissonnais, Seth le remarqua et me pris sur ses genoux. Je me blottissais contre lui, collant mon dos à son torse et il enroula ses bras autour de moi. La chaleur qui émanait de son corps et celle du feu faisaient que j'étais très bien installée. Il me berçait doucement et embrassait le haut de mon crâne. Je remarquais que sa soeur nous lançait des regards noirs. Je m'endormis dans ses bras et après plusieurs minutes je me sentis lever, j'ouvrais alors les yeux et vis Seth qui me regardait tendrement.

- Rendors toi, je te ramène chez toi, me dit-il doucement.

Je l'écoutais et fermais les yeux, appuyant ma tête contre son torse. Après plusieurs minutes je me sentis déposer contre quelque chose de moelleux et de froid. Je ronchonnais alors et ouvrais doucement les yeux. Je vis Seth sur le pas de la porte.

- Reste avec moi, lui dis-je endormie.

Il me regarda gêné, puis hocha la tête.

- Je vais téléphoner à ma mère, je reviens.

Pendant ce temps je me levais et me mis en pyjama puis je m'allongeais sous la couette, attendant Seth. Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard et hésita avant de s'allonger sur le lit à côté de moi, ouvrant ses bras. Je m'y blotti et fermais de nouveau les yeux. Il referma ses bras autour de moi et embrassa le haut de mon front.

- Bonne nuit, murmurais-je.

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse que je m'endormis. Je dormis comme un bébé toute la nuit et quand mon réveille sonna je ronchonnais. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris Seth, blotti contre moi. J'éteignais mon réveil puis me levais sans le réveiller. Je le regardais avec un grand sourire puis allais me préparer pour le lycée. Après quoi je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner aussi rapidement que possible. Je retournais dans ma chambre en avalant ma dernière bouchée de céréales , je vis que mon beau brun était toujours en train de dormir. Je souriais puis embrassais doucement sa joue. J'attrapais un bout de papier et écrivis dessus : «_Seth, j'ai du partir au lycée. Et tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te réveiller. Passe une bonne journée, à bientôt Carlie._» Je posais le morceau de papier à côté de sa tête puis je pris mon sac et descendis.

Ma mère me regardait avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Alors comme ça il a dormi ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui et alors ?

Je l'ignorais et montais dans la voiture.

- Eh bien c'est un garçon et tu es une jeune fille...

- Ok maman, hum, c'est une discussion vraiment gênante et euh.. on a rien fait du tout alors tu peux te calmer.

J'étais affreusement gênée et ma mère aussi.

- Tant mieux, j'ai détesté avoir cette discussion avec mon père..

- Ça devait être vraiment gênant, mais peut être pas autant que celle-ci, lui dis-je.

Elle riait doucement puis nous arrivâmes au lycée. Quand elle vit une Volvo argentée et une Porsche jaune canari se garer de l'autre côté du parking. Je n'eus le temps de rien dire qu'elle avait déjà disparu. Je sortis alors moi aussi de la voiture et me rendais en cours, j'avais anglais et je participais encore une fois toute l'heure. A la sortie je découvris Alex, je lui fis alors la bise.

- Bonjour ma belle, dit-il.

- Bonjour, répondis-je simplement.

- Tu voudras bien manger avec moi ce midi ?

- Hum.. Je ne sais pas vraiment, ma soeur ne va pas très bien aujourd'hui alors elle aura surement besoin de moi.

- Carlie à quoi tu joues ?

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu me parles ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me chauffer, tu fais tout pour attirer mon attention !

Il m'attrapa le bras et me fis sortir du bâtiment.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

La cours était déserte et personne n'était là. Je commençais à avoir peur, il prit mes mains et les maintint au dessus de ma tête. Je me débattais mais je ne pouvais pas crier, ma gorge était nouée, des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Ma force surhumaine avait disparu, je ne pouvais plus rien faire.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je posterais le prochain chapitre très bientôt mais je n'ai pas encore de date précise. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis !**


	3. Chapitre 3 Ré-édité

**Bonjours à toutes (et à tous ?). Voici la ré-édition du chapitre 3, il est plus long qu'avant la ré-écriture mais il y avait quelques incohérences et je ne pouvais pas les laisser là. Donc bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je sentais ses affreuses mains parcourir mon corps, je fermais les yeux ne voulant plus rien sentir. Et ce fût le cas, je ne sentis plus rien, mais j'entendais des grognements. J'ouvrais alors les yeux et vis Jared, tenant Alex par le col de la chemise à 10 centimètres du sol. Je soufflais doucement et essuyais mes larmes. Je me tournais ensuite vers Jared.

- Jared, calme toi s'il te plait.. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Il était en train de grogner, je n'osais pas trop m'approcher de lui de peur qu'il se transforme brutalement. Mais il se calma, enfin si on peut dire ça.. Il lâcha Alex et le lança dans la pelouse qui se trouvait en face. J'allais aussitôt me blottir dans ses bras, complètement paniquée. Il me serrait contre lui et caressait doucement mes cheveux. Après un moment il ouvrit la bouche :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je ne répondis pas, je me contentais de hocher la tête et il essuya mes larmes. Peu après, Alex qui s'était remis de ses émotions partit en me jetant un regard noir. Jared le regarda et se mit à grogner.

- Chuuut, calme toi. C'est fini, dis-je d'une voix calme en posant ma main sur son avant-bras.

Ma mère arriva paniquée.

- Carlie où est-ce que tu étais, je t'ai cherché partout !

Toutefois elle se calma quand elle vit mes yeux rougis et les traces de larmes.

- Jared, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle va bien Bella, je suis arrivé à temps.

Elle s'approcha de nous et posa sa main sur ma joue. Je lui fis un petit sourire et elle me fit un énorme bisous qui me réconforta. Nous entendîmes une porte s'ouvrir et les 5 d'hier venaient vers nous. Ma mère se figea et le roux l'observait en détails.

- Te gênes surtout pas pour la reluquer, crachais-je.

Jared eut un léger rire mais le roux ne bougea pas pour autant. Il la regardait avec un regard d'une forte intensité.

- Bella, murmura-t-il.

- Non, je pense que tu fais erreur répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

Je la regardais, surprise de l'entendre parler comme ça, je n'avais jamais entendu une voix aussi glaciale dans sa bouche.

- Bella, écoute moi, je t'en pris, continua le roux.

- Pour me dire quoi ? C'est pas ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas couché avec Tanya ! Ah oui vraiment ?

Les quatre, Jared et moi regardions ma mère et le roux tour à tour. Mon dieu.. Il.. Je stoppais ma phrase mentale quand il me regarda, il pouvait lire dans les pensées.. J'étais au courant que certains vampires avaient des pouvoirs, je transmettais les images par le toucher, maman était un bouclier et lui.. il lisait dans les pensées. C'était génial !

Toutefois, le grand baraqué prit la parole, coupant cours à toutes mes pensées.

- Tu nous as mentis Edward, tu nous as dis que Bella était partie mais que tu ne savais pas pourquoi. C'est tout à fait normal qu'elle soit partie après ce que tu ais fais ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que..

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase puisque le petit lutin prit la suite de sa phrase.

- Que tu ais couché avec cette pétasse de Tanya !

Elle s'était mise devant le roux, Edward, et pointait son torse du doigt. Elle avait peut être une tête de moins que lui mais elle n'en n'était pas moins menaçante. Tout les membres de sa famille le regardaient plus ou moins choqués. Mais la pire de toute était la petite brune, elle ne le regardait même plus. Je me doutais donc qu'elle devait être très proche de ma mère.

- Je suis désolé, ne me coupez pas ! Je sais que j'ai fais une énorme connerie mais Bella tu es la femme de ma vie et ça, jamais je ne l'oublierai. Dit Edward.

- Eh bien si j'étais la femme de ta vie comme tu le dis Edward, tu aurais du y penser avant de te taper Tanya !

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de contempler maman. Mais elle me tira des bras de Jared et nous emmena sur le parking. Là, elle me fit monter dans la Volvo et encore une fois elle démarra en trombe. Elle roula en direction de la maison à toute vitesse.

- Ecoute maman.. Tu devrais peut être te calmer.. Tentais-je.

Mais c'était tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Je restais alors silencieuse et une fois arrivée, je sortis de la voiture. Je vis ma mère monter et décidais qu'il serait mieux de la laisser seule. J'allais juste voir dans ma chambre si Seth était encore là, mais à sa place, se trouvait un morceau de papier. Je le pris et le lu : «_Carlie, t'es un ange de m'avoir laissé dormir. Retrouve moi à la Push quand tu auras terminé les cours, à bientôt. Seth._» Je souriais niaisement et posais le morceau de papier dans ma boite à souvenirs. J'allais voir dans la chambre de ma mère mais il n'y avait personne, je suppose qu'elle était partie chasser pour se calmer un peu.

Je sortis donc de la maison et courais jusqu'à la Push, j'allais directement dans la maison que Seth partageait avec sa soeur et sa mère. J'allais frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit et que deux bras chauds et puissants m'enlacèrent.

- Carlie.. Tu vas bien ? Demanda mon loup.

- Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Et là je compris, je vis Jared apparaître derrière Seth, ils avaient parlé tout les deux, c'était évidant.

- Jared, il ne fallait pas lui en parler..

- Je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui dire, me dit-il d'un air désolé.

Seth plongea son regard dans le miens et caressa le bas de mon dos.

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire ?

Je le regardais puis répondis :

- Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes..

- Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi d'accord.

Mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine, il était tellement craquant. Je lui fis un grand sourire puis le serrais contre moi. Jared frappa l'épaule de Seth puis me sourit avant de sortir de la maison.

Seth me garda dans ses bras et nous emmena dans sa chambre. Il me posa sur le lit et s'installa à mes côtés, tournant son si beau visage vers moi.

- A partir de maintenant il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi pendant les pauses et le midi..

- Seth.. C'est pas nécessaire, il y a ma mère, répondis-je.

- Et où est-ce qu'elle était ce midi ?

C'était une bonne question.. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je soupirais puis posais un baiser sur sa joue. Nos visages se trouvaient désormais à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les miens et posa son front contre le miens. Cette fois personne ne pourrait venir nous déranger. Mais j'avais bien tort puisque quand ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. Seth s'éloignait légèrement de moi alors que je soupirais et sa soeur entra. Elle me jeta un regard noir puis m'ignorant royalement elle parla à Seth :

- On a un problème, la sangsue est chez les Cullen et elle est plutôt en colère.

Puis elle partit nous laissant de nouveau seuls. Je n'avais pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. Je regardais alors Seth, lui demandant de m'expliquer.

- Ta mère est chez les Cullen, je vais devoir aller régler ça.

- Qui sont les Cullen, demandais-je.

- Esmé et Carlisle Cullen ont « adopté » Alice une petite brune, Jasper un grand blond, Rosalie une belle blonde, Emmett un gars baraqué et Edward, un rouquin. Ce sont des vampires Carlie..

Je frémis en entendant ces noms, c'étaient les cinq que j'avais rencontré la veille. Même si je savais que ma mère était lié à eux d'une quelconque manière il fallait que j'en apprenne plus.

- Je viens avec toi, dis-je.

Seth me regarda avec désapprobation mais devant mon regard suppliant il finit par accepter. Nous descendîmes alors puis sortîmes.

- Carlie, il faut qu'on fasse vite, alors.. Eum.. Je vais devoir.. Me transformer.. Dit-il hésitant.

- Oh.. Oui bien sur.

Je n'étais pas certaine de ce qu'il fallait que je fasse alors je me tournais simplement. Après quelques secondes j'entendis un petit jappement. Je me tournais et découvris alors avec plaisir mon loup transformé. Je lui fis un grand sourire et il se mit à courir à travers la fôret. J'arrivais à le suivre sans trop de mal en courant à vitesse vampirique. Quelques secondes après nous arrivâmes devant une villa, perdue au milieu de la forêt, elle était semblable à la notre en fait, peut-être un peu plus grande. Je me tournais de nouveau et je sentis deux bras me soulever, je souriais alors, me laissant porter à l'intérieur. Une fois entrer, Seth me posa par terre mais me gardait précieusement à ses côtés.

Ce que je découvris à l'intérieur me surpris, ma mère était au milieu du salon, debout, l'air très en colère. Les enfants Cullen ainsi que deux autres personnes, une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années à peine, rousse, tenait la main d'un blond ayant à peu près le même âge qu'elle. Ils étaient la douceur incarnée, quand elle nous vit la femme, Esmé, je suppose, nous regarda et me fit un faible sourire. Elle était clairement gênée par la présence de ma mère au milieu de son salon.

Je tournais mon regard vers ma mère quand Esmé prit la parole :

- Bella veux-tu bien nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe...

Je regardais maman, serrant la main de Seth dans la mienne. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je l'avais attrapée. Il la caressait doucement, pour m'apaiser.

- C'était un vendredi après-midi... Je n'avais plus cours mais je n'en avais pas parlé à Edward, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs, je voulais lui faire une petite surprise, dit ma mère d'un ton amer en lançant un regard de glace au rouquin. Je suis venue ici pour lui parler d'une chose importante. Seulement quand je suis entrée dans la maison j'ai entendu les grognements d'un homme et les gémissements d'une femme. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'étaient Emmett et Rosalie, je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour ça.

Emmett lui fit un petit sourire, pour lui dire qu'il acceptait ses excuses sans soucis.

- Je suis simplement montée en tentant d'ignorer les bruits et je suis allais dans la chambre d'Edward. Seulement, quand je suis arrivée, j'ai découvert Edward avec une pétasse siliconée ! Reprit ma mère, jetant un nouveau regard noir à Edward. Bien sûr il s'est stoppé quand il m'a vu mais je ne lui ais laissé le temps de ne rien faire, je suis partie en courant et je suis rentrée chez moi. J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis partie à Seattle. Il n'a rien fait pour me retenir.

- Bella... Murmura Edward.

- La ferme ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Esmé sursauta, certainement peu habituée à voir ma mère aussi en colère. Même moi, je ne la voyais pas souvent aussi énervée.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite, demande Alice.

Ma mère prit une longue respiration pour se lancer. Je me blottissais dans les bras de Seth, je n'avais jamais entendu cette histoire moi non plus.

- Je me suis installée dans une chambre d'hôtel et j'ai sympathisé avec les propriétaires de celui-ci, ils s'appelaient Peter et Charlotte, c'étaient eux aussi des vampires. Quelques semaines plus tard... J'ai accouché d'une petite fille.

Elle se tourna vers moi, le regard triste. Je pleurais désormais et agrippais à Seth, elle ne m'avait jamais raconté ça. Je n'étais pas au courant de toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait dû endurer. Après cette annonce Esmé posa une main sur sa bouche et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Alice alla se blottir contre Jasper, Rosalie contre Emmett et Edward prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ce moment de silence, troublé uniquement par mes sanglots, ne dura pas puisque Edward releva la tête, un sourire affreux sur le visage.

- Bella les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants.

- Ils ne peuvent pas en avoir entre eux, mais ils peuvent en avoir avec des humains, c'est ce qui s'est passé.

Son sourire retomba aussitôt et il me regarda.

- Je suis père.. Dit-il.

J'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que je vis Alice devant Edward et entendis le bruit d'une claque résonner dans la pièce. Esmé eut un hoquet de stupeur mais ne fit rien.

Je restais contre Seth qui me berçait et ma mère se dirigeait vers la porte mais Esmé la suivait.

- Bella, attends. Je comprend que tu puisses nous en vouloir de t'avoir abandonnée de la sorte mais si nous avions été au courant, je te promet que nous aurions tout fait pour te retrouver. Seulement Edward ne nous a rien dit, il a simplement mentionné que tu étais partie de la ville sans aucune explication. Alors reste ce soir, pour que nous puissions rattraper le temps perdu..

Elle avait parlé d'une voix si douce, qu'il était impossible de dire non. Ma mère dit d'abord une grimace mais accepta finalement.

Nous nous installâmes tous dans le salon, sauf Edward, qui était parti je ne sais où, mais je n'en avait rien à faire. Je m'installais entre ma mère et Seth et je pris leur main dans les miennes. Carlisle, prit pour la première fois la parole.

- Bella.. Tu es un vampire aujourd'hui.. Comment s'est passé ta transformation ?

- Eh bien... L'accouchement à été assez difficile, Carlie n'était pas un bébé normal.. Elle avait atteint la taille d'un foetus de neuf mois en neuf semaines. Ça a été très compliqué de gérer ça.. En plus de ça, elle n'avait pas les mêmes besoins qu'un bébé humain, elle voulait du sang. J'ai dû.. En boire moi même puisqu'elle se nourrissait du mien et ce n'était pas bénéfique à ma santé. Heureusement Peter et Charlotte m'ont beaucoup aidé pendant les dernières semaines. C'est même eux qui m'ont accouché et quand Carlie est née.. Ils n'ont pas eut d'autre choix que de me transformer. J'étais sous anti-douleur donc je n'ai rien sentis.. Ma transformation a duré beaucoup plus longtemps qu'une transformation normale puisqu'on mon corps avait beaucoup de dommages. Alors quand j'ai ouvert les yeux Carlie avait déjà la taille d'un bébé d'un an.

- Carlie est unique en son genre.. Bredouilla Carlisle.

- Non.. Elle est mi-vampire, mi-humaine, sa croissance a donc été beaucoup plus rapide mais maintenant elle a l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 17 ans alors sa croissance va se stopper. Elle gardera cette apparence de jeune fille pour l'éternité. J'ai du faire de nombreuses recherches mais j'ai réussi à en trouver d'autre comme elle, nous gardons d'ailleurs de bons contacts.

Carlisle était impressionné et nous entendîmes un long grognement puis un hurlement de loup. Seth se leva aussitôt et sortit à toute vitesse. Je restais bouche bée, que c'était-il passé ? Nous sortîmes tous pour voir mais il y avait juste un loup, allongée à terre. Mais le loup se transforma, laissant voir le corps inerte et nue de Leah. Son frère se précipita vers elle pour la couvrir des regards des autres mais aussi pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle reprit rapidement conscience et Carlisle alla la voir. Je me demandais pourquoi il faisait ça et ma mère m'indiqua qu'il était médecin. Mais Leah ne voulu en aucun cas de son aide et demanda aux autres gars de la meute de la ramener chez elle.

Seth vint rapidement vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Je te vois plus tard, dit-il.

J'hochais la tête et le regardais partir. Carlisle de retour nous apprit qu'elle avait percuté Edward et s'était cassée plusieurs os. Je m'inquiétais pour Leah, je savais à quel point se cogner sur un vampire pouvait être dur mais on me rassura en disant que les loups étaient des personnes solides qui se rétablissaient rapidement. Cela me fit aussi du bien, car si jamais Seth devait être blessé il serait en meilleur forme assez vite.

Nous quittâmes finalement les Cullen, Esmé faisant promettre à ma mère de revenir la voir. Elle accepta sans aucune hésitation, je savais qu'ils lui avaient manqué et désormais elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de son histoire avec Edward. Elle avait besoin d'eux, ils étaient auparavant sa seule famille.

Maman et moi rentrâmes à la maison en courant et j'allais me doucher puis allais dans mon lit. Elle entra dans la chambre quelques secondes après et s'installa près de moi, je me blottis dans ses bras comme je le faisais plus petite. Alors qu'elle me berçait en caressant mes cheveux elle se mit à parler mais je sentais bien qu'elle hésitait beaucoup.

- Carlie.. Je suis désolée de t'avoir caché ça.. Je sais que tu voulais énormément connaître ton père mais..

Je la coupais.

- Tu as vécu des choses très difficiles et tu ne veux pas revivre ça, c'est pour ça que tu ne m'en a pas parlé.

Elle souriait puis embrassa mon front.

- Tu grandis bien trop vite mon coeur...

- Maman ne soit pas triste quand tu dis ça... J'ai presque 17 ans, oui, mais je resterai toujours ton bébé.

- Oh t'es trop mignonne, me dit-elle en souriant.

Je lui fis un grand calin et lui murmurais un « je t'aime » avant de m'endormir.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre terminé. Il vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bisous !**


	4. Chapitre 4: Point de vue de Seth

**Voilà le chapitre quatre. Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Seth. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

* * *

Ça faisait environ deux semaines que Carlie connaissait la vérité à propos des Cullen et donc deux semaines qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps à leur villa. Le soir après les cours, les weekends. Elle me manquait affreusement, même si je comprenais le fait qu'elle ait besoin d'apprendre à connaître sa famille je n'en pouvais plus. Mon cœur me faisait affreusement souffrir, en plus de ça je ne lui avais toujours pas avoué pour mon imprégnation. Si je tardais tant c'est parce que je voulais qu'elle soit certaine de ses sentiments et ne pas la presser. Jared et moi venions tous les jours aux pauses afin que ce salop ne mette plus jamais ses mains sur ma Carlie. Malgré ça je ne l'avais jamais pour moi tout seul, or j'avais énormément besoin de la voir seul à seul. J'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser et chaque fois que nous avions essayé quelqu'un s'interposait entre nous.

Bref, la situation était insoutenable !

Alors que la sonnerie retentissait je vis Carlie venir vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle m'enlaça et je la serrais autant que je le pouvais contre moi. Je profitais de chacun de ces moments autant que possible. Elle me regarda puis mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de m'annoncer qu'elle allait se rendre chez les Cullen. Je lâchais un gros soupir et elle me regarda.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Seth ?

Je ne pouvais pas retenir ma rancœur une minute de plus, alors je lâchais la bombe.

- Carlie tu passes tout ton temps chez les Cullen, et je.. Enfin je pensais qu'on était amis alors on ne pourrait pas pour une fois passer un peu de temps juste nous deux ?

Elle me regarda, la bouche ouverte.

- Seth, c'est ma famille ! Depuis que je suis petite je rêve de les connaître !

- Mais je comprends ça Carlie ! Dis-je en haussant le ton.

- Non tu ne comprends pas, tu n'as jamais été séparé de ta famille ou même pas connu un membre de ta famille proche ! Et tu veux m'empêcher de les voir !

Je serais les poings afin de ne pas exploser.

- Carlie je ne t'empêche pas de les voir ! Je veux juste qu'on passe quelques heures ensemble !

- Je vais chez les Cullen, que ça te plaise ou non !

Et sur ces mots elle partit, mon cœur se déchira et je me sentis minable. Je passais mes mains sur mon visage puis retournais à la Réserve. Il fallait absolument que je me calme alors à peine arrivé je me transformai, seulement ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mes pensées furent encore plus chamboulées et incohérentes puisqu'elles se mêlèrent à celles des autres. C'était un tel fouillis dans ma tête que je rentrais chez moi. Je passais la soirée, allongé sur mon lit à penser, je finis par m'endormir tellement j'étais épuisé.

Lorsque le soleil perça par ma fenêtre je me réveillais et ma première pensée fut pour Carlie. La sienne serait surement pour les Cullen. Je soupirais et me levais pour me doucher. Je ne fis rien de ma journée, je restais vautré sur le canapé à manger des chips, observant les images qui défilaient à la télé, tel l'américain moyen. En fin d'après-midi Jared arriva et se posa à côté de moi.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ? Demandais-je.

- Je suis passé voir Carlie.

A ces mots je me figeais, comment allait-elle.

- Ah oué, dis-je en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Seth, elle est super triste ! Elle a passé sa soirée à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère, tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as fait ! Et ce matin quand j'y suis allé elle ressemblait à un zombie, elle est toute pâle et ne sourit pas. On sait tous les deux que la Carlie de d'habitude est souriante ! Alors tu vas bouger ton cul de ce canapé et aller la voir !

- Elle préfère aller voir les Cullen que de passer du temps avec moi.

- Peut-être que si t'étais moi con elle passerait plus de temps avec toi ! Tu ne lui as même pas encore parlé de l'imprégnation ! T'attends quoi pour le faire, qu'elle se jette d'une falaise !

Je le regardais en colère après toutes ses remarques et me jetais sur lui.

- Plus jamais tu ne dis une chose comme ça !

Il me regarda alors que je le tenais à quelques centimètres du sol par le t-shirt.

- Dire quoi ?

- Qu'elle se jette d'une falaise ! Je ne veux vraiment pas perdre cette fille, c'est un cadeau tombé du ciel !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là à me prendre la tête plutôt que de la serrer dans tes bras et de lui dire que tu l'aimes !

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et reposais Jared à terre. Il avait raison, je perdais un temps qui était précieux. Sans y penser plus longtemps j'allais jusque chez Bella et Carlie en moto, je ne voulais pas me transformer car l'odeur persisterait. Lorsque j'arrivais à destination, la nuit venait de tomber, or il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la villa. Je frappais à la porte et c'est Bella qui vint m'ouvrir une micro-seconde après. Elle me regarda et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Tu vas jouer à l'idiot avec ma fille encore longtemps ? Parce que je déteste voir mon bébé si malheureuse et je déteste la ramasser à la petite cuillère. Alors c'est la première et dernière fois, compris !

Je fixais Bella complètement ébahi, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi menaçante. J'avalais ma salive sans pouvoir dire un mot.

- Seth, j'attends une réponse !

- C'est d'accord... Murmurais-je.

- Bien, alors maintenant va vite la voir ! Je suppose que tu sais où est sa chambre. Et pas de bêtise ! J'entends ce que tu fais !

Je hochais la tête et filais aussi vite que je le pu dans la chambre de Carlie. Je crus entendre Bella rire mais je n'étais pas rassuré. Devant la porte de Carlie j'hésitais, je ne savais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire, alors j'entrais simplement et je découvris Carlie endormie. Je m'approchais d'elle silencieusement et caressais délicatement sa joue avant de m'allonger à ses côtés et de la prendre contre moi. Ça me rappelait notre première nuit ensemble. Je la tenais précieusement contre moi et caressait sa joue. Elle murmura mon prénom dans son sommeil et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Je restais ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures, je n'en savais rien mais c'était tout ce que je voulais, rester ici, tenant ce petit bout de femme dans mes bras.

Après un certain temps Carlie ouvrit les yeux, elle me regarda visiblement surprise de me trouver ici. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien là.

- Seth...

- Je suis là... Je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout... Je ne voulais pas en arriver là Carlie…

Elle posa son index sur mes lèvres et secoua la tête.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus comme ça...

Elle se blottit encore plus contre moi et referma les yeux. Je la regardais et hésitais à tout lui avouer. Mais même une journée sans elle avait réussi à me rendre dingue, alors autant lui dire tout.

- Carlie... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et j'y vis la peur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en caressant sa joue. C'est juste un truc de loup... Enfin pas que... Tu vois cette journée loin de toi... Je l'ai pas vraiment bien vécue, j'ai pu voir à quel point tu comptais dans ma vie et comment j'avais besoin de toi. Je... J'ai des sentiments si forts pour toi.

Elle voulut m'interrompre mais je l'en empêchais.

- Écoutes-moi. Je suis fou amoureux de toi. Et en termes de loup ça signifie que je suis imprégné de toi. Ça veut dire que je ne peux pas me séparer de toi sans souffrir.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et attendis pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, j'entendis juste le fracas d'une porte et quelques secondes plus tard j'étais à cinquante centimètres du sol maintenu par le col de mon t-shirt. Je levais les yeux vers celui qui me tenait ainsi et je découvris avec surprise Edward. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait jusqu'à ce que Bella arrive.

- Edward ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici alors tu vas lâcher Seth qui ne t'a absolument rien fait et sortir de là !

- Mais Edward n'en fit rien et se mit à grogner face à moi.

- Tu le laisses dire des choses comme ça à notre fille !

Bella allait répliquer mais c'est Carlie qui le fit.

- Je ne suis pas ta fille ! Tu es celui qui m'a conçu, ça s'arrête là, tu n'as rien fait pour moi, tu ne m'as pas élevé, tu ne m'as pas appris à marcher, tu n'étais pas là pour mon premier sourire, pour ma première dent, pour mes premiers mots. Tu n'as rien vécu de tout ça, et pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es qu'un salaud qui s'est tapé la première poufiasse qui passait par là !

Je vis la douleur apparaître dans les yeux d'Edward, les mots de Carlie l'ont blessé au plus profond de lui-même, je tournais le regard vers Bella qui était sous le choc. Edward, sous la colère, serra d'avantage mon col, ce qui m'empêchait presque de respirer. Carlie lâcha un cri de stupeur et Bella repoussa si brutalement Edward qu'il s'écrasa au sol. Elle était en colère, encore une fois.

- Sors d'ici ! Immédiatement Edward, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Et tu veux que je te pardonne, mais comment est-ce que je pourrai un jour le faire si tu te comportes comme un connard ! Hurla-t-elle.

Edward rejeté par ses deux femmes sortit en me lançant un regard noir et Carlie se jeta dans mes bras. Je la serais doucement contre moi et la berçais lentement, glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Bella sortit en nous lançant un regard d'excuse. Je baissais les yeux vers Carlie qui pleurait une fois encore. J'essuyais ses larmes avec douceur et elle leva ses petits yeux vers moi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Seth, je t'aime plus que tout et je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparé tous les deux… Tu es bien trop important à mes yeux.

Après ces mots j'oubliais tout, plus rien n'avait d'importance que Carlie et ce qu'elle venait de me dire. J'étais sur une autre planète, j'étais une nouvelle personne, un nouveau mec. Je montais une main sur sa joue et posais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Son souffle se coupa alors qu'elle crocheta ses mains autour de ma nuque et m'embrassait tout aussi lentement. Mais bien vite notre baiser se fit bien plus passionné et nos langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre. Carlie se laissa tomber sur son lit qui était juste derrière et je dus m'appuyer sur mes coudes pour ne pas l'écraser. Nos lèvres se séparèrent et j'observais ma belle, elle était magnifique, les lèvres gonflées, les joues rougies et le souffle court. Je voulais garder cette image d'elle toute ma vie. Elle me fit un petit sourire alors que sa main froide se glissait sur mon torse que je contractais. Je nichais ma tête dans son cou et respirais l'odeur de lilas qui émanait d'elle. Sa main glissait dans mes cheveux puis le long de mon dos.

Après un long moment je me redressais et la regardais dans les yeux.

- Je vais devoir y aller ma belle, murmurais-je.

Je vis un éclair de peur passer dans ses yeux.

- Je reviendrai, je te le promets, je ne t'abandonne pas d'accord.

Elle hocha la tête et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

- A demain mon ange, je passe te prendre pour aller en cours.

Je caressais sa joue puis sortis et rentrais chez moi. J'étais sur un petit nuage même si je préférerais oublier l'épisode « Edward ».

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre est fini, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. A bientôt ! **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou tout le monde, alors voilà un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Carlie. **

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyr, je ne fais que jouer avec.**

* * *

En une journée, mon père, car c'était malgré tout mon père; m'avait giflé. Je regrettai de l'avoir connue maintenant. Et j'avais retrouvé Seth... ah Seth, il était revenu, c'était la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Depuis deux jours je n'avais cessé de pleurer et à chaque fois que je dormais, je voyais son image se qui provoquer à mon réveil une nouvelle crise de larmes. Alors quand je m'étais réveillé dans des bras chaud que je croyais être ceux de Jared et que j'avais relevé la tête et que j'ai vu son visage j'ai cru rêver mais il était bien là. Même si on s'était éloigné, je ne laisserai pas sa recommencer. C'est donc mi-heureuse mi-triste que descendais dans la cuisine. Je savais que ma mère avait besoin de resté seul mais j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras de lui dire qu'il n'en valait pas la peine mais c'était l'homme de sa vie. Je m'asseyais sur le comptoir en croquant dans une pomme. Je levais les yeux et vis le lutin.

-Alice, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je.

- Je suis venu te parler me dit-elle comme si c'était la meilleure chose du monde.

- Si c'est pour excuser Edward c'est pas la peine dis-je sèchement.

- Je sais que l'autre jour il c'est mal conduit mais il faut que tu lui laisses sa chance murmura Alice.

- Alice, il est venu ici et il m'a giflé !

Elle me regarda horrifié.

- Il a fait sa dit-elle choquée.

- Oui !

- Oh mon dieu, Carlie je suis désolé je ne savais pas.

- Maintenant tu le sais, alors ne vient pas me dire qu'il a le droit à une seconde chance lui dis-je.

- Je... je sais pas quoi dire là...

Je la regarda, elle avait les yeux vides.

- Alice demandais-je en la secouant un peu.

Elle me regarda finalement.

- Désolé j'ai eu une vision me dit-elle.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu demandais-je.

- Toi, Rosalie et moi, shopping, demain.

- Euuh, tu me demandes de venir faire du shopping avec vous ?

- Bien sur me dit-elle en sautillant sur place.

- C'est d'accord lui souris-je.

- Génial, on part demain après les cours, on te prend sur la parking du lycée.

- D'accord, à demain.

Elle repartit comme elle était venu. Je regardai l'heure. Oups déjà 19 heures, je remontai dans ma chambre, pris mon pyjama, allai dans la salle de bain, me déshabillai, rentrai sous la douche et laissai l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles. Sa faisais un bien fou. Après quelques minutes sous la douche, je sortis, pris une serviette que j'enroulai autour de moi. Essuyai mes cheveux, les séchai et les coiffai. Je mis mon pyjama et me glissa sous la couette en pensant à ma mère. Je me réveilla le lendemain avec une boule au ventre. Je descendais dans la cuisine et vis un mot de ma mère. «_Carlie, je ne viendrai pas aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je dois juste réfléchir. A ce soir, je t'aime. Maman_». Je déjeuna, remonta me changé et redescendis en prenant mon sac. Seth arrivai devant la maison. Je sortis, l'embrassa tendrement et monta en voiture.

- Ta mère ne vient pas demanda t-il.

- Non lui murmurais-je, pas après ce qu'il c'est passé hier.

- Oui, c'est compréhensible.

Il démarra et pris la route qui menait au lycée. Le trajet se fit dans un silence, un silence géné. Arriver au lycée j'avais une boule au ventre. Je sortis de la voiture et Seth me pris tout de suite la main se qui me rassura quelques peu. Je vis Emmett arrivé vers nous.

- Si il t'approche je t'assure que même sa mère ne pourra pas le reconnaître me dit-il.

- C'est... gentil Emmett, mais tu vois j'ai peur de me retrouver à un moment où un autre seule avec lui.

- Si tu veux, tu peux restée avec Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et moi me dit-il.

- Euuuh, Edward est pas là demandais-je.

- Non, il a pas voulu venir avec se qui c'est passé hier me dit Rosalie.

- Ok.

La sonnerie retentit, j'embrassai rapidement Seth qui me regardai en souriant. Je partis ensuite vers ma salle de cours avec Alice qui avait le même cours que moi. L'heure passa rapidement et elle m'escorta jusqu'à ma salle de français. Je stressai comme pas possible, j'étais à côtés d'Axel. Nous arrivâmes trop rapidement devant la salle. Alice me pris les mains et tenta de ma rassurer se qui ne marcha pas. Elle me lâcha les mains, embrassa ma joue et partis. Je soufflai un bon coup et rentra dans la salle. Quelques minutes après Axel entra, me regarda, souris et me rejoignis. Je ne le regardai pas et écouté la prof qui commençai son cours. Quelques secondes après je sentis la main d'Axel effleurai ma cuisse, je reculai ma chaise le plus loin possible de lui. Il recula lui aussi sa chaise et se recolla contre moi en laissant trainer sa main sur ma cuisse. Je me leva brusquement et tout le monde me regarda.

- Mademoiselle Swan vous avez un problème demanda la prof.

- Oui, je me sens pas très bien, puis-je aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Je peux l'accompagné demanda Axel.

- Très bien mademoiselle Swan, Axel va vous accompagné dit la prof.

Prise a mon propre jeu, moi qui voulais m'éloignai le plus possible de lui, c'était raté. Je rangeai donc mes affaires, alors quand lui fit de même la prof parla.

- Axel, sa ne sert a rien de ranger tes affaires tu reviendras une fois que tu l'auras accompagné. Je cachai mon sourire, mis mon sac sur mon épaule et marchai vers la sortie suivi de très prêt par Axel.

- Alors ma belle on essaie de m'échapper me dit-il.

Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes hanches et me plaquer contre le mur.

- Lâche moi ou je cris lui dis-je.

Alice, Alice s'il te plait, vision. Ses mains passèrent une fois encore sous mon haut, je me débâtai. J'utilisai ma force vampirique et le repoussa, je me mis à courir en hâte vers l'infirmerie. Je fonça dans quelque chose de dur. Je leva la tête et vis Emmett et juste derrière lui se tenait Alice. Il me serra contre lui et quand il vit Axel qui arriver, il grogna. Il me posa doucement par terre et se dirigea vers Axel. Celui-ci pâlit devant la taille imposante d'Emmett.

- Ecoute moi bien mon gars, tu vas arrêter de t'approcher de Carlie, elle ne t'as rien fait, donc je te vois encore une fois pas loin d'elle et je t'arrache la tête dit-il en faisant craquer ces doigts.

- Je... je promet que sa n'arrivera plus dit-il encore pâle et tremblant.

- Parfait, alors maintenant retourne en cours et ne l'approche plus dit Emmett en souriant.

Il hocha la tête et partis précipitamment. Emmett se retourna vers moi.

- T'as pas besoin de retourner sa va sonner et Seth est la me dit-il souriant.

- Merci Emmett dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je rejoignis Seth et lui sauta dans les bras. Il me serra contre lui et me regarda tendrement. Je l'aimais tellement. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, c'était la fin des cours pour aujourd'hui. Seth était appuyé contre sa voiture, moi appuyé sur lui mon dos contre son torse, il avait ses bras autour de mon ventre et me murmurai des mots doux. Rien ne pouvait troubler mon bonheur, tout sauf sa...

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre, je sais encore un grand moment de suspens xD Mais bon. Donnez moi vos avis ! Merci **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Voilà tous le monde un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que vous attendez avec impatience (ou pas) la discussion entre Bella & Edward. Ne vous inquiétez pas elle arrive dans le prochain chapitre.**

_**

* * *

**_

Rien ne pouvait troubler mon bonheur, tout sauf sa...

_**Flash Back**_

Alice courrai vers moi.

- Carlie, j'ai eu une vision ta mère faisait ses bagages et partait je ne sais où, me dit elle en paniquant.

- Quoi ? Hurlais-je.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus, je me défis de l'étreinte de Seth, courrai au volant, démarrai et roulai à tout allure vers chez moi. Seth qui avait eu le temps de monter me prier de ralentir mais je ne l'écouter pas. Arrivée chez moi je sautai de la voiture et couru dans la chambre de ma mère. J'ouvrais la porte et trouvais la chambre vide, je regarda dans le dressing aucune trace de vêtements et chaussures. Je descendis en hâte les escaliers et regardai si sa voiture était là. Aucune trace de sa voiture.

Je tombai en larmes sur le sol. Non elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas être partie. Pas elle. Je pleurai comme j'avais pleuré pour Seth. Je sentis les bras de Seth m'enlacer, je me serrai contre lui. D'un bon je me releva, et couru. C'était sa faute ! A lui et à personne d'autre. Je courrai chez les Cullen, arrivé là-bas je vis Edward assis sur le canapé.

- C'est ta faute hurlais-je.

Il se retourna et me regarda surpris.

- De quoi tu parles me demanda t-il.

- C'est de ta faute si maman est partie.

Il ouvris grand la bouche.

- Elle est partie murmura t-il.

- Oui, elle est partie tous sa par ta faute.

- Je ...

- Tu rien du tout le coupais-je. Comment tu as pu la tromper ? Si c'est la femme de ta vie comme tu le dis.

- C'est la femme de ma vie, mais j'ai aucune excuse pour avoir fais se que j'ai fait.

- C'est bien dommage, je vais partir ! Et si tu veux avoir une moindre chance de nous revoir tu vas resté bien sagement ici.

- Tu vas partir ? Où sa ? Demanda-t-il.

- La chercher, je pense savoir où elle est.

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Et voilà comment j'étais arrivée à rouler comme une malade -alors que je n'avais même pas mon permis- au volant de la Porsche d'Alice. Je n'étais pas franchement discrète étant donner que sa Porsche était jaune canari. Elle m'avais supplié avant que je parte de la lui ramener en un seul morceau et je lui avais dit qu'elle n'avais pas en s'en faire, elle n'avais qu'a provoquer une vision et elle verrai si j'aurai ou non un accident. Elle avait finalement vu que je n'aurai aucun accident et m'avais laissé partir. Au bout de quelques heures j'arrivais à notre ancienne maison. Nous ne l'avions pas vendu, on était censé revenir ici dans de longues années quand tous les gens que nous avions connus serai morts et nous faire passées pour des nouvelles. C'est fou comme en quelques semaines j'avais oublié les détails de cette maison. Je garai la Porsche devant la maison, descendis et rentrai dans la maison. Je fis rapidement le tour de la maison. Aucune trace de maman. La balancelle dans le jardin à la lisière de la forêt ! Elle aimait beaucoup y aller, nous étions à l'abri des regards là-bas. J'y allai donc et la vis recroqueviller sur elle même. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible même si je savais qu'elle m'avais entendu. Je me mis à genoux devant elle.

- Maman murmurais-je.

- Oh mon bébé, t'es là dit-elle en me prenant dans mes bras.

- Oui je suis la maman dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

- Je suis désolé d'être partie j'aurai du te le dire mais j'ai pas eu le courage, je ne voulais pas t'arrachée à Seth alors que tu venais de le retrouver. Je sais se que sa fait de perdre l'homme de sa vie alors je ne voulais pas que sa t'arrive à toi aussi.

- Oh maman tu serras toujours plus importante que tout les autres lui dis-je.

Elle sourie légèrement. Elle leva les yeux vers la maison et son sourire se fana brusquement. Je me retournai pour faire face à se qui la troubler et vis Edward. Non mais qu'est-ce qui fait la lui.

- Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas me suivre le grondais-je.

- Je sais mais au moins ici je pourrais parlé à Bella tranquillement.

Je soupirai et tournai la tête vers ma mère.

- Tu veux que je vous laisse ?

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes mais se décida enfin.

- Oui s'il te plait, je pense qu'après quinze ans il est peut-être temps qu'on règle tout sa...

- D'accord dis-je simplement.

Je me levai, embrassai sa joue et commençai à partir quand Edward parla.

- Tu peux resté c'est quand même ton histoire.

- Je préfère ne pas savoir tout les détails, je vous laisse je dois appeler Alice pour lui dire que sa voiture va bien.

Je les laissa donc et partie au café du coin. Une fois arrivé je commandai un cappuccino et sortie mon portable. Je fis le numéro d'Alice.

- CARLIIIIIIIIIE hurla Alice au téléphone.

J'écartai l'objet de mon oreille en grimaçant.

- C'est moi Alice pas besoin de me bousiller les oreilles soupirai-je.

- Désolé mais c'était plus fort que moi.

- Mouai, alors ta voiture va bien ne t'inquiète pas lui dis-je.

- Parfait mais je m'inquiète un peu, Edward reste enfermé dans sa chambre.

J'éclatai de rire et tous le monde me regarda.

- Bah quoi demanda Alice.

- Edward est ici, il discute avec maman dans le jardin.

- Alors la, il va m'entendre celui la il aurai pus me prévenir que je vienne avec lui. Donne moi l'adresse j'arrive.

- Oh non non non tu restes chez toi, je les laisses parler je crois qu'il en on besoin lui dis-je.

- Oui t'as peut être raison.

- Je suis sur que j'ai raison.

- Hum hum dit Alice.

- Tu crois que sa va s'arranger demandais-je.

- Emmett... oh... ouiiii.

Je pâlis.

- Euh... Alice ?

- Oh mon dieu je suis désolé, je passai devant la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett... et hum enfin... j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin.

- Non ! Non sa ira je m'en passerai.

- Dit donc Rosalie à de la voix je crois que la moitié du café en a profité. Bon je dois te laisser, je te rappelle plus tard bisous.

- Ok, tu fais bien attention à ma voiture surtout dit la voix d'Alice.

- Bon Alice tu vas lâcher se téléphone, j'aimerais beaucoup faire comme Emmett et Rosalie en ce moment dit Jasper.

- Bon cette fois je te laisse, éclate toi Jasper ris-je.

Je raccrochai et trempai les lèvres dans mon cappuccino. Je levai la tête et vis en face de moi une jeune fille.

- Excuse moi, mais y avais plus de place autres part et j'ai essayé de te demander si je pouvais me mettre ici mais tu étais tellement absorber au téléphone que... bafouilla-t-elle.

- C'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas, est-ce que tu as entendu se que je disais ? Demandais-je soudain de peur qu'elle est entendu Jasper.

- Et bien j'ai entendu pas mal de chose disons dit-elle en rougissant.

- Oh mon dieu je suis désolé dis-je en plaquant une main sur ma bouche.

- C'est pas grave dit-elle en riant.

Je finis mon cappuccino.

- Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller m'excusais-je.

- Ok, au revoir.

Je payai ma boisson et retournai à la maison en faisant quelques courses au passage. Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous allions rester là, alors autant prévoir.

- Voilà tu connais tous donc s'il te plait excuse moi dit Edward.

Je savais qu'Edward entendais toutes mes pensées mais je voulais sincèrement que maman le pardonne. Il esquissa un sourire et je sourie à mon tour.

- Edward c'est beaucoup trop facile.

Son visage se décomposa.

* * *

**Je sais, ce chapitre est court mais il est important. Donnez moi vos avis. Donc dans le prochain chapitre THE discussion. **

**PS: Je cherche une correctrice. J'aimerais en avoir une pour le prochain chapitre alors surtout n'hésitez pas.**


	7. Chapitre 7: Point de vue de Bella

**Bonjour tous le monde, je sais que sa fait longtemps que vous attendez se chapitre et je suis désolé du temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire. Voilà donc la conversation que vous attendiez. Tout le chapitre sera du point de vue de Bella. Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas. **

**Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer je ne fais que jouer avec.  
**

* * *

Une fois Carlie partie Edward s'asseya à côté de moi.

- Je veux tous savoir Edward s'il te plait.

- D'accord, je vais tout te dire. Je commence par où ?

- Par le début Edward, le début.

- Bon, t'es pas obliger de me croire mais le but était de te faire partir.

- Quoi ? Tu voulais que je partes hurlais-je.

- Non, non pas moi mais les Volturi le voulez.

- Les Volturi ? Pourquoi ?

- Sa je ne sais pas. Mais laisse moi t'expliquer s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

- Donc tu vois je suis rentrer des cours comme d'habitude et je me sentais bizarre. Je suis monté dans ma chambre même si je savais que je pouvais pas dormir et quelques minutes après la porte c'est ouverte sur Tanya. Elle c'est approché de moi et m'a embrassé. Et je n'étais plus normal donc je l'ai pas repoussé et... Je crois qu'à un moment je l'ai même trouvé... attirante mais pas autant que toi. Quand t'es arrivée j'ai pas repris conscience tout de suite, quand t'es arrivée Tanya était tout sourire, alors qu'elle devrais tirer une sale tête puisqu'elle ne t'aime pas vraiment... Enfin bref, après Tanya c'est rhabillée et elle est partie. Au bout de quelques minutes j'ai réaliser se que j'avais fais. Je suis passé chez toi et tu étais déjà partie. Je suis rentré chez moi et toute la famille était là; j'ai pas eu le courage de leurs avouer que je t'avais trompé. Mais ma mère et Alice ont tout de suite remarqué ma tête, elle m'ont demandé se que j'avais et je leurs ai dis que tu étais partis je ne sais pas pourquoi et bien évidemment toute la famille l'a entendu. Après je suis rester enfermé dans ma chambre pendant des semaines je ne sortais que pour chasser et encore. Je me demandai où est-ce que tu étais, qu'est-ce que tu faisais. Je savais que quand tu as vu sa, sa t'as brisé et sa m'a fais mal a moi aussi quand j'ai réalisé que je ne te reverrai probablement plus jamais. Pendant quinze ans je suis resté seul à ne penser qu'a toi. Alors quand je t'ai vu à l'école j'ai cru que je rêvais mais non et Carlie je n'en parle même pas, elle me ressemblait tellement. Je me suis dis que tu avais peut-être rencontré un homme qui me ressemblais et là tout c'est effondré.

- Edward pourquoi les Volturi voudrais me faire partir ?

- Parce que tu en savais beaucoup trop sur nous.

- Hum...

- Tu sais pendant les semaines où je suis resté dans ma chambre j'ai mené une petite enquête. J'ai d'abord téléphoné au Denali pour savoir se qui arriver à Tanya, et Kate m'a dis qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de... Je ne me souviens plus du nom enfin bref, Kate n'était pas totalement d'accord puisque Tanya sortait avec un Volturi. J'ai donc fais mon enquête et il y avait un nouveau Volturi qui venais tous juste d'arriver là-bas. Aro l'avait adoré puisque il avait le pouvoir de faire faire se qu'il voulait aux gens qui l'entoure.

- Et tu penses que c'est ce nouveau qui t'a manipuler ainsi que Tanya dans le but de ne me faire partir demandais-je.

- Oui je pense que c'est sa.

- C'est vrai que sa tiens la route.

- Voilà tu connais tous donc s'il te plait excuse moi dit Edward.

Il esquissa un sourire, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Edward c'est beaucoup trop facile dis-je.

Son visage se décomposa.

- Bella, fais le au moins pour Carlie, elle veux que tu me pardonnes malgré tous se que je t'ai... vous est fait subir me dit Edward.

- Ah oui et comment tu le sais demandais-je.

Carlie s'approcha de nous.

- Parce que c'est vraiment ce que je veux dit-elle.

- Ma chérie, je sais que retrouvé ton père est... un soulagement mais...

- Mais rien du tout me coupa-t-elle. C'est mon père je sais qu'il t'as fais souffrir, mais c'est quand même l'homme de ta vie.

Je soupirai, elle avait raison. Ma fille s'éloigna un peu.

- Bella, met ton bouclier sur Carlie vite hurla Edward.

Je me retourna et avant que je puisse mettre mon bouclier un homme apparut derrière Carlie, la pris par la gorge et disparu comme il était venu en l'emporta avec lui. Je ne bougeai pas. Mon bébé. Mon bébé a disparu. Ma petite fille, mon rayon de soleil, ma vie, mon oxygène. Elle avait disparu. Je tombais a genoux sur le sol et sanglotait sans larme. Edward s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ces bras. Je me laissais faire je n'avais pas la force de le rejeté. Il me porta m'emmena dans la maison et m'allongea sur le canapé. Il pris son téléphone et appela Alice.

- Alice, c'est Edward ! Il faut absolument que tu essais de voir l'avenir de Carlie.

- …

- Parce que je te le demande Alice s'énerva Edward.

- …

- Comment sa tu ne vois rien ?

- …

- On arrive avec Bella, je t'expliquerai en temps voulu.

Il raccrocha et s'approcha de moi.

- Bella, on va retourné à Forks, on peu pas la retrouver sans l'aide des autres.

J'hochai la tête. Je me levai et allai cherché mon sac. Je redescendis, monta dans ma voiture, Edward me suivis.

- C'est moi qui conduis Bella dit-il.

- D'accord.

Je montai côté passager, Edward côté conducteur, il démarra la voiture, il roulai vers Forks. Je voyais les paysages défilés devant moi sans vraiment les voir. Je pensai à Carlie, où était-elle, est-ce qu'elle allai bien et tant d'autres choses. Au bout de quelques heures, nous arrivâmes à la villa Cullen. Je sortis en hâte de la voiture. Edward fit de même, il me pris la main et m'emmena dans la villa. Je le suivais, quand nous rentrâmes Esmé regarda nos mains. Elle sourit, mais quand elle vit nos têtes son sourire s'effaça.

- Les enfants que se passent-ils demanda-t-elle.

Je me remis à sangloter, Esmé me pris dans ses bras. Tous le monde arriva. Alice regardai Edward avec insistance, quand Emmett posa LA question.

- Où est Carlie ?

Edward baissa la tête et je sanglotai de plus belle.

- Edward explique nous se qui se passe dit Alice.

- Carlie... a … disparu souffla Edward.

Rosalie poussa un crie de surprise, posa sa main devant sa bouche et se jeta dans les bras d'Emmett. Esmé me serra plus contre elle quand à Alice, elle avait les yeux dans le vide. Jasper la serra contre lui et lui demandais se qu'elle voyais. Carlisle qui venais d'arriver de l'hôpital, nous regarda.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Carlie souffla Alice.

Mais se n'étais pas en réponse à la question de Carlisle. Edward releva la tête vers sa sœur. Il lisait ses pensées. Son visage exprimer de la colère, de la tristesse et de la haine.

- Edward qu'est-ce qui est arriver à mon bébé hoquetais-je.

- Elle... c'est le Volturi qui l'on enlevé souffla celui-ci.

Emmett serra les poings.

- Papa, réserve des billets d'avions on part en Italie, celui qui à oser toucher un cheveux de ma nièce...

Pour finir sa phrase il fit craqué ses doigts. Carlisle fit se qu'Emmett lui avait demander. Il trouva un vol pour l'Italie dans deux heures. Il réserva des places pour tout le monde et chacun fit ses bagages. Les miens étaient déjà fait. Trente minutes après chacun embarquai dans une voiture. Carlisle et Esmé dans la Golf grise de Carlisle. Emmett et Rosalie dans la Jeep rouge d'Emmett. Jasper et Alice dans l'Audi R8 de Jasper puisque la Porsche d'Alice était resté à Jacksonville. Et enfin Edward et moi dans sa Volvo grise. La route vers l'aéroport fut silencieuse. Après quinze minutes de routes nous arrivions. Je pris mon petit sac. Carlisle partit cherché les billets accompagné d'Esmé. Nous attendions assis sur des chaises en plastiques vraiment pas confortable. Après un quart d'heure d'attente, on nous appela. Nous montrâmes nos billets ainsi que nos passeport à une dame serrai dans son tailleur hors de pris, avec on chignon parfait et ses talons haut. Son maquillage excessif. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les gens se cacher derrière le maquillage; enfin bref, Carlisle nous avait trouvé des places en première classe. Je mis mon Ipod dans mes oreilles et restai comme sa tout le long du vol. Après neuf longues heures de vol, nous arrivâmes en Italie. Carlisle nous choisis un petit hôtel, nous posâmes nos bagages et restâmes pour la nuit. Le lendemain -vers six heures avant que le soleil ne se lève- nous partîmes de l'hôtel pour aller à Volterra. Je réalisais pendant le trajet que je n'avais pas prévenu Seth, et je savais que si je le fessai maintenant il allai s'inquiéter. Nous arrivâmes enfin à Volterra et j'avais vraiment peur de se que j'allais y voir.

* * *

**Bon voilà ce chapitre, je ne suis pas particulièrement contente de moi mais bon. Donnez vos avis. Je posterai plus régulièrement puisque je suis en vacances le 25 Juin. **

**PS: Je cherche une correctrice ou un correcteur c'est on jamais.  
**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Voilà ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)**

_**

* * *

**_Je sentis une main se poser sur ma gorge et le regard paniqué de mon père et ma mère. Je sentis le bouclier de ma mère arriver, mais trop tard ma tête me tournai et je sombrai. Quand je me réveilla, il faisait jour et un soleil bien présent éclairé ma peau. J'entendais les cigales et toutes autres sortes d'insectes faire du bruit. L'homme qui me tenait -même si je ne l'avais pas vu je savais que c'était un homme puisqu'il avait de grosse main- me fit avancer. Je lui obéis, ne sachant pas si j'allais pouvoir me défendre ou non. Il me fit passé par une plaque d'égout, nous primes ensuite un ascenseur, passâmes devant une secrétaire humaine qui ne semblai pas surprise du tout. Nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle, où sur une estrade se tenait trois hommes sur une sorte de trône. Je me demandai se que je faisais ici. L'homme qui se tenait au milieu se leva et me souris. Il était plutôt grand, avec de long cheveux arrivant au dessous des épaule, la peau blanche comme celle de tout vampires, les yeux d'un rouge flamboyants. Il portai un collier avec un V en argent, incruster d'un rubis rouge. Les Volturi ! Ma mère m'en avait déjà parlé, c'était un clan de vampires, à la base Aro, Caius, Marcus et Carlisle en avait fait partie mais il a vite quitté le groupe trouvant les méthodes des trois hommes injustes. Ils faisaient en quelques sortes appliquer les lois vampiriques et proposer a ceux qui avaient commis une infraction de les rejoindre si ils avaient un donc intéressant, sinon ils les tuer. Je comprenais Carlisle quand il dit que ces hommes faisaient peur.

- Bien, je m'appelle Aro et voici Caius et Marcus dit-il en désignant les deux autres. Tu es à Volterra pour ton bien et celui de notre espèce. Donne moi ta main.

- Pourquoi faire ? Crachais-je.

- Le même caractère que sa mère sourit-il.

- Ma mère est déjà venu ici demandais-je.

- Oui, c'était il y a fort longtemps mais elle est venu. C'était même pour Edward. Edward était partie pour le sois disant bien de Bella. Après sa, elle a essayer de se suicider, Edward la croyant morte a voulu lui aussi se tuer ne pouvant vivre sa vie sans elle. Il est venu ici, a demandé si ont pouvais le tuer. Nous avons refuser pour ne pas gâcher un pareil don et nous lui avons proposer de rejoindre notre clan et c'est lui qui a refuser cette fois. Il savait très bien que la seule façon que nous le tuions sois qu'il brise les règles. Étant donné qu'il y avait en cette période un grand soleil et que c'était la fête, le monde dans les rues étaient impressionnant. Il est donc sortie torse nue en plein soleil mais ta mère est arriver a temps. Il se croyait au paradis mais il n'était as mort c'était bien Bella dans ses bras. Nous avons du sévir et Alice nous a promis que Bella serai transformer en vampire. Ce qu'elle est maintenant.

Une jeune femme blonde entrant dans la pièce accompagné d'un garçon aussi jeune qu'elle. Ils s'inclinèrent devant Aro. Celui ci m'appris que c'était des jumeaux. Jane et Alec. Elle me regarda, je me retourna et croisa le regard de mon ravisseur. Il était grand, plutôt musclé, brun avec des yeux verts se qui est étrange pour un vampire.

- Le pouvoir de Matt est de faire se qu'il veut des gens, il peut manipuler tout le monde. Matt exemple; dit Aro d'une voix froide.

- Bien maitre.

Je n'étais plus maitre de moi et sautai dans les bras d'Alec, celui ci me repoussa sous le regarda meurtrier de Jane. Je repris mes esprits, m'éloigner d'Alec et jeta un regard noir a Matt. Je sentis une douleur fulgurante dans tout mon corps et m'effondra par terre. La douleur était atroce et je sombra dans un sommeil reposant. Je me réveilla doucement et quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait noir; l'air était humide et froid. J'avais pourtant à un moment perçu la chaleur du soleil. J'étais à genoux, les pieds et poings liés, un morceau de tissu sur les yeux et sur la bouche. Je me concentrai et entendis des bruits de pas s'approchant de moi. J'essayai de crier mais je n'y arriva pas. La porte s'ouvrit, quelqu'un s'approcha de moi, enleva le bandeau de mes yeux et de ma bouche. C'était Jane.

- Ne t'approche plus de mon frère, il est troublé maintenant cracha-t-elle.

- J'étais manipulé par Matt, c'est pas de ma faute sa se trouve ton frère aussi est manipulé. Alors c'est certainement pas ma faute !

Elle me gifla et ma tête tourna sous la force.

- Ta mère m'a piqué Edward, je ne vais pas te laisser piqué mon frère.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressée par ton frère ?

Je ressentit la même douleur que la dernière fois et tombait.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui lâcha Jane.

- Arrête s'il te plait gémis-je.

Elle se leva, et sortie. La douleur s'arrêta doucement. Je pleurai. Maman qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Au bout de quelques heures j'entendis des bruits de combat. Je criai pour qu'on m'entende.

- AU SECOURS ! Hurlais-je.

Je pleurai toujours quand, je vis une ombre assez imposante venir vers moi. J'arrêtai de crier ne voulant pas qu'on me frappe. Je vis Emmett arrivé avec Edward et je fut soulager. Emmett arracha la porte et brisa mes liens. Je sautai dans les bras de mon père en pleurant. Il me serrai contre lui. Il sortit de la cellule suivit pas Emmett, sans me lâcher. Mais je vis une chose que lui ne vit pas. Un homme aussi musclé qu'Emmett arriva et se jeta sur nous. Nous tombâmes tous les trois et ma tête cogna dans un mur. Je sentais un liquide chaud couler dans mes cheveux.

- PAPA ATTENTION criais-je alors que l'homme aller se jeter sur lui. Il roula et son adversaire s'écrasa au sol.

Emmett monta sur lui.

- Sa fait longtemps Félix, déclara-t-il en lui donnant un coup en plein dans la colonne.

D'autres bruits se rapprochèrent et je vis ma mère se battre avec Jane. Étant la seule a ne pouvoir pas ressentir son don. Edward et Emmett se battait toujours avec force. Ma vue se troubla mais se n'était pas a cause des larmes. Je mis une main dans mes cheveux et mis ma main devant mes yeux. Je saignais et pas qu'un petit peu. Edward me regarda et quand il vit mon sang; il saut sur Félix et lui arracha un bras et Félix hurla sa douleur.

- On ne touche pas à ma famille grogna mon père.

Je souris un petit peu, il me protéger. Ma mère et Jane se battait à fond. Jane se retrouva plaqué contre le mur et ma mère posa une main sur sa gorge, elle resserra sa prise et Jane gigotai en essayant d'enlever les mains de ma mère mais celle ci tenait bon. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, je retourna ma tête du côté de mon père et Emmett. Ce dernier tenait fermement Félix et Edward arrachai ses membres un par un. Mon père était devenu une véritable machine a tuer depuis qu'il avait vu se que Félix m'avait fais. Le sang coulais de plus en plus et ma vue se brouilla un peu mais je tenais bon. Une fois Félix totalement démembrer, Emmett mis le feu a son corps et mon père se précipita sur moi.

- Carlie !

- Ca va murmurais-je.

Il me pris dans ses bras et mis un morceau de je ne sais quoi là où le sang coulais. Il compressais la plait qui étais quand même importante. Ma mère arriva, je ne savais pas où étais Jane et je m'en fichai pour le moment. Ma tête tournais, mes paupières étaient lourdes, j'essayai de resisté mais n'y arrivais pas.

- Carlie ! Carlie reste avec nous !

Rien n'y fis je sombrais.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 8 est fini. donnez vos avis. Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Seth, puisque le pauvre on l'oublie un peu. Rewiewez please**.

**PS: J'ai une nouvelle idée de fiction, je publie ou pas ?**


End file.
